oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ku Nineal Athanasios
KU Nineal Athanasios, also known to those he considers his friends as "Nines" due to the irritation it is to pronounce his middle name, is played by the player (9) or Nines. History "My pursuit knows no end." Ku was born the eldest twin of two to a family of Farmers outside of Haven, and as such he was raised as a farmhand to his family. While he was growing up his parents found out that he had the spark of magic, and as such sent him to an academy that specialized in training youths to better know how the powers of magic worked. While he was at the academy his families farm was attacked by goblins, and as a result he quit the academy early in his prepubescent years with a rough understanding of the arcane arts. Shortly afterwards he attempted to join the Haven city guard, receiving his martial weapon training, however he never intended to stay and after abandoning the possible life of an honest Haven soldier. He returned home planning to help protect it with his new knowledge in his late teenage years. When he arrived home his family was disappointed with the choices of their son for abandoning both the life of a Wizard, and the life of an honest Soldier. In a fit of disappointment and grief his father disowned him and told him to never come back until he could come back with something for them to be proud of. And so Nines left about a year ago, he hasn't looked back, and he doesn't plan to. To situate his living expenses he normally travels from place to place doing whatever jobs he can find for whatever coin he can get. Its a simple life, and he enjoys it. Appearance Ku's appearance can be described as "Lean". He's not overly well built as he doesn't actively build his physical power, and instead focus' physically on the grace of a well place cut using the bodies agility. His skin tone is a permanent tanned as he enjoys spending time in the sun, whether doing an honest days hard work, or just chilling lawfully in the light. His eyes are a dull emerald green, they are always hinted with a kind of personalty akin to "Prankster" but his outward personality never shows it, much like how his face is normally never without a soft kind and honest smile when in the presence of others. His fingers bear the scars and physical toil of a hard worker, originally from his time as a farmhand, but now more so because of his time training with the sword. Personality Honestly Ku's personality is that of a quiet freeloading individual. He spends alot of his time loafing if he can, and working if he needs too. He understands a hard days work, but he feels understanding when and if it should be done, and when one should take it easy is more important. While Idle hands do the Devils work, those who work themselves to death never truly live. That being said Ku takes one thing very seriously, the perfection of the art of the blade. He takes his swordsmanship seriously, It's his daily ritual to Iori, his never ending pursuit of the perfect form. He understands that no such thing exists as "The Perfect" form, nor does he believe in training others. He feels that the perfect form is one that you perfect in your struggle to survive, to adapt in the flow of combat. He has accepted that the pursuit of the perfect style will carry on well past his death, as even after he is gone life will flow on, and his descendants will hopefully continue the pursuit. Adventures. The Cursed Sword - Job - Or better known as "The one time I stopped fighting a bunch of bandits because I was out numbered and let them tie me up and take me hostage". This was Ku's first job inside Falador after leaving Haven. During which he met Kelly, Shard, Rhelvynia, and Saya. They were hired by a secret elven organization known primarily as "The Family" to retrieve a cursed sword belonging to them. While the sword had been stolen by bandits they had hidden in a mining complex, and as the group proceeded through it fighting the bandits they found out that the bandits were being oppressed by their possessed leader. The wielder was possessed by the cursed artifact, however before he could abuse the powers the sword granted him we finished him off. An Abyss'mal Time - Job? - Contacts Friet - Acquaintance - While he doesn't really know Friet that well, having met him once for about two weeks of time. He believes Friet is somewhat of a kindred soul. Someone who just wants to do his own thing and not be bothered by people who want to mess with that thing. While they were definitely out of their weight class during their strange mission into the abyss Kelly - Acquaintance - Bartender and adventurer, a fellow Magus, however with a bow. She cares for those she adventures with, and as such Ku can respect that. While his time with Kelly was remarkably short on their job to go get a cursed sword, it was pleasant. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Lucas_Redellion Lucas Redellion] - Acquaintance - Pretty much the only reason Ku and Friet survived their adventure in the Abyss. Seems Legit. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Raphael_Starseer Rapheal Starseer] - Acquaintance- Ku first met Raphael during a Talent show that he was a participant in, and Raphael was a judge. While not exact "Friends", Ku doesn't consider him an enemy, and any contact in Falador is a contact he can use. Rhelvynia - Acquaintance - Elf, Pukes Spiders, is generally cruel. Summarizes what Ku knows and thinks about Rhelvynia, the strange elf who joined their small band of misfits on the failure of a job that was their attempt to reclaim a cursed sword. Saya Orethos - Acquaintance - An adventurer that Ku has participated on a single job with. While he appreciates the fact she risked her life (And is a spookyscary mage stronger than him) to save him, he doesn't quite appreciate the fact that it was due to her meddling that he didn't get PAID for that job. As much as that slight against his personal issues is, he thinks she's still a valuable ally. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Shard Shard] - Acquaintance - From what Ku can tell, Shard is angry. Too angry. However uh, that being said, the beast of a man is also fairly kind in turn, helping him and a few others with their failure of a job. Ku isn't afraid to admit that Shard did the majority of the work on that job. Silvia Athanasios - Little Sister - Is Ku's younger twin sister, Silvia isn't her birth name, but he doesn't bother with her life decisions. While somewhat protective of the young one, he does realize that she needs her own space, he hopes someday she'll join him in his dream of owning a peaceful farm. [http://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Tesslamyllae Tesslamyllae Ni'Quu'Leann] - Friend?- Is a fairly eccentric engineer he last saw in Haven before he left towards Falador, they're really more like acquaintances than friends, but he accepts her company anyway. Enemies Hopefully as of this moment? None. Aspirations Nines has only one major aspiration, acquiring enough money to get some decent farming land of his own, and living there peacefully tilling the soil until he dies of natural causes. No more, no less. The things that he accomplishes along the way to that goal are just the means to the end. Char log Category:Old Lore